


Return to Me

by Alcorena



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Underground Fight Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcorena/pseuds/Alcorena
Summary: He Tian suddenly disappears one day and Mo Guan Shan tries to convince himself that He Tian meant nothing to him.





	Return to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this months ago. Based on this post: http://ringo-smile.tumblr.com/post/160279328022/still-not-over-that-badass-mo-illustration-3

Mo didn't understand how he reached this point in his life. Blood was dripping from his cheek and bruises were visible throughout his body. Even more than the physical pain, he couldn't comprehend the mental and emotional anguish that threatened to overtake him.  
Mainly because of He Tian. There were a few things in life that Mo Guan Shan found confusing. But He Tian was on the top of the list. The other boy had come into his life like a whirlwind. Cruel yet kind. A plethora of contradictions.  
  
The biggest confusion was how the dark haired boy had disappeared wordlessly from his life after the beginning of high school. Mo had a feeling it may have had something to do with He Tian's absent family. He still tried to find answers by asking Jian Yi and Zhen Xi but they hadn't heard anything about the other boy's whereabouts. Hell, Mo even tried to ask the girls that He Tian hung out with to no avail. It was obvious none of the girls knew anything and they didn't like Mo. Frankly, he couldn't blame them from all the mischief he caused in middle school. He tried not to overthink it. Maybe He Tian had just moved to a different high school. But when he tried to contact the other boy's phone, his number was unavailable. It seemed as if everyone else had moved on; almost as if He Tian was just a figment of their imagination.   
  
Mo knew it was ridiculous, but he actually grew fond of that asshole. Cooking for him wasn't bad since He Tian paid decently. More than that, Mo couldn't fill this emptiness he felt as if a part of him was missing. That feeling was always present since He Tian disappeared. If anything, that emptiness only grew as time passed. Mo had shrugged it off then. But his misery and anger only grew. Miserable because he missed the other boy, no matter how perverted and annoying he was at times. Angry because how could He Tian just leave without an explanation after barging into his life.  
  
Mo broke out of his reverie as more blood threatened to drip from his cheeks. He washed his face in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He almost couldn't recognize himself. How did it become like this? Money had always been tight but this was a new low even for him. After months of struggling to make ends meet, he had resorted to fighting to make some cash. He had to support his mom and himself. He wanted to leave. God, he really did. But the underground paid well and he was desperate.  
  
There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Figured I'd find you here, your next fight starts in 5 minutes. Get ready." One of the underground ring coordinators notified him.  
  
Mo simply nodded and made sure there were no signs of visible blood. It was his second and final fight of the night and he was already exhausted. He won the first fight. He had grown up fighting to survive after all.  
  
He made his way to the ring for his next match. His opponent was decent but nothing Mo was too worried about. Over the months since joining the underground, he had become more muscular but the physical demand of the work was starting to take an physical and emotional toll on him.    
  
What started off as a normal night turned bizzare within minutes. The match began and Mo felt it pass like a blur. During the second half however, he felt drawn to a certain area outside the ring almost as if his mind was telling him to look in that direction. He took no notice to avoid losing the game. His opponent saw an opening and punched Mo. He tumbled and fell. As he struggled to get up, his eyes were fixed on one of the onlookers of the match. At first, Mo wasn't sure whether he was imagining it. The figure was watching him like a hawk. His heart stopped. There was no mistaking it. The dark hair, the handsome face, and the unreadable expression. _It was He Tian._ Mo blinked once. Twice. The taller boy was still standing there. It was unnerving.  
  
While distracted, his opponent took the opening and pounched on Mo, initiating a finishing blow to Mo's face. Everything hurt, he looked outside the ring again but He Gian was gone. It was all in Mo’s imagination after all. _Disappointed._  
  
Mo rolled away from the ring, bruised and bloodied again. The wound on his cheeks reopened. Additionally, there was a slight slash to his eye. He figured it'd heal in a few days. He made his way onto his locker, though it looked more like a dump. That were barely any space for showers.  
  
Mo felt like he was being watched again; he looked to the doorway and felt shivers up his spine. _He Tian._ He really was here. How did he find him in this place? Mo felt a burning shame that He Tian had to see him like this. Vulnerable and pitiful. Mainly, Mo was hurt that He Tian just decided to show up after months without any communication.

“Why are you here?” The words left his mouth before he could think it through. He Tian was still standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression. He looked the same except his eyes looked...sadder.

“I wanted to see you.” He Tian started to walk towards Mo. “I’m sorry for everything.”

Mo subconsciously moved farther away from him until he was against the wall. However, being the stubborn asshole He Tian was, that only encouraged him to stride closer to Mo. He Tian’s gray eyes pierced through his. Mo couldn't take it anymore and looked away. For seconds, nothing could was said or heard.

The whole situation was overwhelming. He Tian was back and his body felt like it was on overdrive. Tears clouded his vision. “Don’t-”. His voice cracked. He couldn't repress his emotions anymore as tears spilled out. He Tian laid his hand on Mo’s shoulder for comfort and Mo let him. “Don't you dare. You left He Tian. You- you have fucking no right to mess with me….” He Tian caressed Mo’s face gently and wiped away his tears but that only made Mo cry more. “Fuc-Fuck….don’t look.” The shame of He Tian finding out his participation in an illegal fight club to raise money was unbearable.

“You did what you have to do to survive.” He Tian replied simply as he nuzzled Mo’s neck. Mo took a sharp intake of breath, he was swimming in uncharted territory. _Should I let him touch me?_ Before he could answer his own question, He Tian kissed Mo’s cheek, the same spot that was bleeding. Defeated, Mo gripped onto He Tian’s shoulder as his own heart thumped against his chest. “Little Mo, I missed you so much. I- I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again.” He Tian choked, without tears but the agony behind his eyes was evident. He stroked Mo’s hair. Mo’s eyes subconsciously landed on the He Tian’s lips.

Mo knew this is what he wanted all along even if he’d never admit it out loud. He Tian was seemingly keeping his distance after their awful first kiss.

Mo’s made up his mind. He circled his hands around He Tian’s shoulders, propped himself up to reach the dark haired boys lips and kissed him. Hard. For a second, even He Tian looked taken aback. However, he began to reciprocate the kiss with just as much force and desperation as Mo. He could smell He Tian’s scent. His soap and his mint smelled of him but the smell of cigarettes was gone. Perhaps he quit smoking. Mo was internally grateful for that. He Tian pulled back suddenly. Mo already missed the close proximity.

“Come and work for me again. You know I love your cooking.” _Leave this hellhole and let's go back to the way we used to be_. The words were left unsaid but the underlying message was evident. 

Mo sighed. “Alright. First, tell me why you left.”

“Let’s get you patched up first. But I'm sure you always knew the reason why.” He Tian smiled fondly at the redhead.

Mo finally realized that even though He Tian was a walking contradiction, Mo only needed to know that He Tian loves him.


End file.
